moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nedmac Lannitros
Early Life Nedmac of the House of Lannitros was born in his House's keep in Arathi under the blue and white flags of the golden gryphon of House Lannitros, though he was not born by himself. He came into the world with his twin brother, Athadrion. The boys were born to Tywanath and Ranelia. Tywanath was a war hero (having fought in the first two wars), an expert strategist, and a great combatant. His mother was not of noble descent but his father loved her and decided to marry her instead of going through with an arranged marriage. The couple was very happy for the first few years of their relationship. However, five years after their sons were born this changed, the reason being after that the third war began the fifth year of Athadrion and Nedmac's life. Of course, Tywanath was not going to miss this, oath bound to serve and unadmitedly willing to. Tywanath loved war, never did the man feel more alive than with a sword in his hand, rushing in to the fields of combat. The absence of the boy's father whenever a war begun was instrumental in him and his brother's spoiling and selfishness. With his father's absence, their mother was busy representing the house and hardly saw them in a day as well. The boys grew up without punishment for their actions, and they got what they wanted without earning it. Eight years into the twins' life, the family's prime horse, Matron, gave birth. In an amazing coincidence, the offsprings where twins. The horses were given to the twins. Nedmac named his horse Eminence, and his brother named his Indomitable. The boys grew up with training from the House's master at arms, Danerak. The boys trained primarily with swords. Nedmac also took the time to study and learn the Darnassian language, seeing it at the most likely language he would need to know other than Common. They lived an easy life, with pleasure and no consequences until the two's father retired and came home at the end of the war in Pandaria shortly before the death of their sister, Vallory, in child birth. Becoming a Squire Tywanath saw the two had become spoiled and selfish, as well as distraught after the loss. He saw that his heirs were unworthy of his title and the family's legacy, so he contacted a friend he had met in wars, John Brynholdt, a Knight of the Silver Hand. He sent the boys to him as squires with the hopes of them coming out good, honest, humble men worthy of the title of Lannitros and his lands, as well as their possible Knightings. Joining Northmarch After taking the twins on as squires, John Brynholdt introduced the two to Lord Ozymandias Jormirson, Lord Commander of Northmarch at the time. On the spot the two joined under the banner as Unsworn, but quickly after a few missions became known as Bannermen. About a month or two after joining Northmarch, Nedmac and his brother participated in its tournament, in which Nedmac took first place and his brother took second. Nedmac was awarded with an arming sword baring the sigil of House Jormirson, as well as the honor to carry the standard/banner of Northmarch on his horse The Loss of a Brother, Knighthood, and Gaining Land Months later, Athadrion was declared missing in action after an explosion on the battlefield in the lands and capital city of Caerholme, the place Northmarch had been fighting a war in for the past month or so, and Nedmac has been Knighted for his gallantry, as well as being given the epithet "The Fearless" and given land within Caerholme, which he renamed Lannhearth in memory of his brother and to rid it of the taint of the land's former Lord. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Knights Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Northmarch